1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the bags which are to be kicked and punched for fitness and technique training for activities such as boxing and martial arts.
2. Description of Related Art
Various boxing and striking bags have been available in the past and the present time. They use foam material or other cushion material to fill the bag and make the bag soft to receive strikes. However, often they are too big for packaging for shipping and costly to manufacture. Some bags use air as a filling means, but they look too bubbly after filling and do not utilize the air inside as a part of shock absorber.